The invention relates to a method of producing a protctive arrangement for field-effect transistors with an insulated gate electrode using an integrated, indiffused protective diode. Such protective arrangements are known, for example, from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 1 639 254 and from German Auslegeschrift No. 1 639 255. The purpose of these protective arrangements is to protect the sensitive gate areas of the field-effect transistors from overvoltages. The disadvantage of the known protective arrangments is that the protective diodes exhibit characteristics which are too soft and, in the event of load, are shifted, for example, by surface charges.